


Break the Fragility

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Multi, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause investigates the violent death of a pale student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Fragility

The halls of the morgue were silent and smelt of formaldehyde. Morgause walked through them, her golden hair hidden under the green cap, her hands imprisoned in latex. This was the only corpse for today, she'll have a vacation for a month now. Morgause moved to the table... a tall peri was laying like a Sleeping Beauty, her motionless pale skin covered with slime as the formaldehyde condenzed upon her derm, her long black curls spreaded over the table like a flood of ebony. And in the middle of her chest rested a circular hole. Morgause started recording: "Jane Doe, age 18-24. No visible harm, excluding a trauma in thorax - probably caused by some narrow and sharp object like a screwdriver or a nail set." Morgause grabbed a scalpell and made a Y cut into Snow White's chest. Hooks helped her to extend the cuts in the rib cage, so she could reach the viscera. "The murder tool penetrated left lung and left atrium. She had been dead before she dropped to the floor." Morgause sewed girl's chest and turned the body around. "The skin on the back is scratched like if the body was being dragged. Visible mark of a tattoo on her loin." Morgause cleaned the scratches and took a photo of the tattoo. It said 'purity'.  
Morgause stood there and watched the cold motionless body. Poor girl. She seemed so innocent... her life had been ended so soon... she didn't deserve it. But all the detectives were too busy. Morgause decided to investigate on her own... for Jane Doe.  
The only hint she had was the tattoo - 'twas two or three weeks old and there was only one tattoo parlor in the town. It's worth a shot. Morgause visited the parlor and spoke with the owner... known only by his nickname - Gaius. "Yeah, I remember her," started Gaius when he saw a picture of Jane Doe. "Morgana. What's up with her?" "I'm affraid she had been murdered," replied Morgause. Gaius froze. "It's a pity. She's... was a cool chick. I liked her. We debated 'bout literature." "Morgana???" "I don't know her surname, but she studied at Camelot High." "Okay, I'll go there. Didn't she say something 'bout... being bullied or scared... anything?" Gaius shook his head: "You'd better ask at school... they'd know." "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Gaius, and... if you recall anything, call me." Leaving her cell number Morgause headed to school.  
At the headmaster's office was hung a bunch of diplomas and similar stuff on the walls. Morgause headed straight to the heart of the issue: "I'd be glad if you could give me a piece of information. I would like to know, if you have a student named Morgana..." "Sure - what happened to Morgana? Does she have any trouble?" "Sort of... Can I see the file?" "Sure...," he searched the drawer and handed her a file, "... she's the best student... no misbehaviour, not a threat of being dropped out... here it is." Morgause grabbed the file. The girl laying on her table gazed at her from the photo. Morgana Pendragon, age 19. An orphan. Morgause trembled. "Is everything alright?" Fuck. "Yes... well, mr..." "Uther," interrupted the headmaster. "Well - Uther... I'm affraid miss Pendragon is dead." Uther froze. "Didn't she behave weird last couple of weeks?" Uther stuttered: "... well... I... I don't... have any... overview... of students' privacy... but... as far as I know... she was... the quiet girl, she... spoke to only four schoolmates if I remember... hold a second - Arthur," Uther was handing her the files, "Merlin, Isolde and Gwen." So here you are - suspects... "Thank you very much, Uther."  
So... number one - Arthur. Class 8C. Here we go. Morgause knocked on the door and entered the classroom: "Excuse me, professor. Could I borrow Arthur?" The guy with long, greasy hair had a surprised expression in his face: "Indeed..." Then he moved his hand towards the door. A tall blonde boy in jeans, red shirt and white sneakers rose from his chair and headed towards Morgause. "Thanks for saving me from that old bugs Agrawaine," uttered Arthur when the door closed. Morgause led him into the empty room. "Okay, Arthur - can I call you Arthur?" The boy nodded. "I need to talk with you... about Morgana." Arthur sombered.  
"Well..." Arthur tried to appear strong enough, but Morgause could see he's trembling... "Morgana was... a good girl. We didn't talk too much, she spoke more with Isolde, I spent my time with Merlin, you know - chicks with chicks, pals with pals..." Morgause nodded. "I actually haven't seen her since the party... last Friday at Perceval's place. But I'm sure Perceval knows nothing - since Gwaine had come, they didn't walk outta the bedroom." Morgause smirked. "You'd better ask Gwen when she comes - they were best friends. I'm affraid I don't know anything else..." "Okay, thanks, Arthur. You helped me." Arthur bowed his head and headed back to the classtroom.  
Alright. Another one - Isolde. 8E. When Morgause reached the classroom, some girl walked out of the bathroom... Morgause checked the photo. "Isolde?" The girl froze. "What's up? Is something wrong?" "I'd like to talk to you 'bout Morgana..." 

"Fuck... poor girl. I miss her." "Did she have any conflicts or trouble?" "Well..." Isolde hesitated for a while... "Gwen went mad at me once... She has a crush on Arthur... and he doesn't give a shit, but that bitch is jealous and believes any girl wants to seize him... She tried to offend me - she must be blind." "Why is that so?" "When I saw Arthur at the party, his hand was in Merlin's pants... so Gwen can go fuck herself." Morgause wrote a note. "And besides..." Isolde stopped. Morgause rose her eyebrow: "Yes?" Isolde hastened: "Morgana wasn't keen of Arthur. I screwed her few times, but 'twas..." Isolde hesitated again... "Not bindin'?" suggested Morgause. Isolde nodded. "Morgana was a 100 % lezzie, but... Gwen is a cunt. She might have believed Morgana tries to get Arthur... which is humbug." Isolde sobbed. Morgause offered her a pocket tissue, but Isolde just shook her head. "I'd love to help you... for Morg. Whatever had gone wrong, she didn't deserve to end like this..." Morgause tried to calm Isolde down: "At least it was quick." Isolde nodded, but kept crying. Morgause offered her a shoulder, to which Isolde buried her face.  
Morgause thought about what she knew. Morgana's best friend went furious when she suspected Morgana - an obvious lesbian - from allowing her boyfriend - her gay "boyfriend" - to ram her. What better motivation do you need? Morgause couldn't wait to meet the infamous Gwen in person.  
The bell rang and everyone left their classrooms. They're gone. The investigation will go on tomorrow... after Morgana's funeral.  
It was a sunny morning. The school was closed, a black flag fluttered in the wind. They all were at the Abney cemetery. It was quick - the hoarse brought the coffin to the hole, the priest ended Morgana's sorrows with a symbolic trowel of earth and released the all-encompassing grief.  
The mourners were strawling towards the grave, leaving a flower upon it and slowly walking away. Morgause monitored them. Gwen... great. Let's ask few questions.  
Gwen rose her teary eyes. "I would be glad if I could help you, detective, but I hadn't seen Morgana since... the day or two before the party. She was supposed to pick me up, but she didn't arrive - she probably went there with a boy. I stayed at home and cried into the pillow." Humbug, thought Morgause. This didn't fit... but she decided she won't let Gwen know - she's probably a bit confused - her best friend passed away.  
The quartet of young boys led by Arthur headed towards Morgause. Gwen walked away. Morgause recognized one of the boys - he had a different haircut and wore a beard, but his cheekbones were simply too obvious. Merlin Emrys.  
They reached Morgause. "Detective," started Arthur, "here are my friends. Merlin, Gwaine & Perceval." They all nodded to say hello. "We'd like to help you as much as we can," murmured Merlin. Morgause heard tears in his voice. Shit. Let's do this now.  
Merlin didn't know much... "You know... I spent time with Arthur... if I only knew..." Merlin was up to burst into tears. "It's not your fault, Merlin. Didn't you catch something's wrong with her? Some rumours?" Merlin's cheekbones were soaked with tears. "No. I only know Gwen was her best friend. When I saw Morg last, she was with Freya." "Okay, thank you, Merlin." Some piece of puzzle is missing. "She was a good friend," sobbed Merlin. "Find that bastard who did it, detective."  
Okay. Something keeps slipping through my fingers, thought Morgause. Next, please. It's time for Perceval and Gwaine. "I must say Gwen scared the shit out of me," stated Perceval. The fuck?, thought Morgause. "I thought Gwen wasn't at the party?" "Sure she was. She went furious." "What?" interrupted Gwaine, "I didn't see her..." "She arrived like... five minutes after you left to get some more beer." Gwaine shook his head. "So she was there like 40 minutes max?" 40 minutes, thought Morgause. Enough time to slay somebody. "She was like crazy," carried Perceval on, "she almost scratched Morgana's eyes whilst Merlin was working Arthur out in the basement." So you hadn't seen her since like two days 'fore the party, huh?, thought Morgause. "Okay, the last question- Perceval, did you have some sharp tools at home?" Perceval looked offended: "There's a toolbox under the porch. Screwdrivers, nails, nail sets, screws, drill, saws, files, nailgun, chisel, dibber..." "Fine, thank you." Fuck, thought Morgause. Let's get that dirty little liar.  
When Morgause visited Gwen, she looked reckless... for the last time. "I wanted to ask something... how did you find out Morgana was with some boy at the party?" Gwen's face hardened for a second... "Well... I didn't want to name anyone, but... Arthur told me... we won't work together... that there is someone else." "And you expected it to be Morgana?" "Sure. She gets all the men... she literally captured everyone."  
"So you went to see her..."  
"Yeah, I did. To Perceval's."  
"You said you hadn't seen Morgana since two days before."  
Gwen stepped back and looked around. She's in a dead end. "Okay, okay. I did it!"  
"Did what?"  
Gwen sobbed: "I met Morgana there. I told her what Arthur told me... and she lied to me! She told me it's gonna be okay and this kind of bullshit. She was flirting with Arthur all the time - I know it. She stole him from me. So I wanted my satisfaction... to take my stuff back! We got into a fight and... I got to the toolbox and... there was the nail set..." Gwen started to cry. Morgause slowly locked the jaws of the cuffs around Gwen's wrist. "You are under arrest for the first degree murger. You have a right to remain silent." Then she bent closer to Gwen: "And by the way - she didn't flirt with Arthur. Merlin did. You murdered your lesbian friend for no reason."  
The other day Morgause went to the graveyard. She laid a rose to Morgana's tombstone and thought about it... a young life ended because of prejudice and judgement. "I promise," whispered Morgause, "she will pay. I will do my best to persuade the jury to give her a slipknot around her neck." A dark drop shattered on the gravestone. Morgause looked up to the sky. The clouds were gathered so it reminded Morgana's face... like if her spirit was free finally.


End file.
